


Reunion

by AislinMarue



Series: Destiel - Castiel/Dean Winchester [65]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Coda 11x23, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Season 11 Finale, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: At the first opportunity to keep his word to Dean, Castiel had failed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen most of season 11 to be honest with you, but I wanted to write a reunion fic anyway after what I'd heard of the finale, so here it is. I think I've made it fit in with what happened fairly well, but I'll let you guys be the judge of that. Enjoy!

Castiel sat at one of the tables in the bunker’s library. He didn’t know what to do or even to think. It wasn’t a sensation Castiel thought very highly of.

Sam was gone. Cas had no idea where. There was only blood on the floor and wall as any sign that the woman had been there in the first place. He hadn’t been sent far away, but it was enough for her to vanish along with Sam Winchester. Cas had come back to the bunker as quickly as he’d been able to, but to no avail.

At the first opportunity to keep his word to Dean, Castiel had failed. He had to close his eyes at the thought.

Dean…

The hunter’s death left a void in the angel that Castiel knew could never be filled. He couldn’t even fulfill Dean’s last request of him. Take care of Sam. Take care of the most important person in Dean Winchester’s life after his death. 

Castiel’s jaw clenched. Dean was dead. Sam was gone. But Sam was still alive. He had to be. Castiel had to find him and keep his promise.

He rose from the chair with a new determination and strode through the library, heading for the garage where his Lincoln was parked. He wasn’t sure where to start looking, but he couldn’t just sit there and wait for Sam to magically reappear. That sort of luck was never in his favor or the Winchesters.

Pulling his keys from his pocket, Castiel walked to the door then froze when it opened before he could reach for the doorknob. The keys slipped from his fingers and onto the floor with a metallic clatter.

Dean.

Dean Winchester, alive and well, standing in the doorway to the garage with the door partly open, knob still in his hand.

“Dean…” Castiel breathed, blue eyes wide with the shock of seeing the hunter standing before him.

Dean huffed a quiet laugh and nodded. “Hey, Cas. Uh...Long story short, obviously not dead. And uh... not alone either.” He stepped aside to reveal the woman standing behind him in the garage, wearing a cotton nightgown and one of Dean’s overshirts, her feet bare on the garage floor.

Yet another shock, but Castiel knew who she was immediately. “Mary Winchester…”

Mary nodded and offered Castiel a little smile. “That’s me. You’re Cas. Dean’s told me a little bit about you,” she said as she stepped inside after Dean, closing the garage door behind her.

“Yes. That’s right…” He could only nod, then look at Dean for an explanation as to why his long dead mother was suddenly there with them, very much alive. Not to mention why Dean himself was also there, very much alive.

“Amara,” was all Dean would say, then he looked past Castiel down the hallway. “Where’s Sam?”

Castiel dreaded having to tell Dean the truth. That he hadn’t been able to keep his promise. That he’d failed the hunter yet again. But he took a deep breath and did what he had to. “Taken. A woman was here waiting when we got back. She banished me and when I was able to come back, she and Sam were gone. It all happened so quickly. We were just coming back from... “ From saying goodbye. But he couldn’t speak of it. “We came down the stairs then I got a brief look at her, but she banished me just a few seconds later.”

Dean frowned at that and glanced at his mother. Mary’s expression was just as dour.

“Dean. I need clothes. And weapons. We need to find your brother.” Mary was all business and Castiel could see her sons had come by their no nonsense attitudes honestly.

“Yeah. I’ll scrounge something up, Mom. If you go right down that hall, it’ll take you to the library and war room. I’ll meet you there in a few minutes,” Dean said and watched his mother walk away before turning back to Castiel.

Cas dreaded what was coming next and tried to beat Dean to it. “Dean, I’m so sorry. You asked me to take care of Sam and I know I’ve already screwed up in keeping my promise…”

“Are you okay?” Dean asked and Castiel wasn’t prepared for that question at all.

“What?” He blinked, the words he’d been intending to say lost in his surprise. 

“I asked if you’re okay, Cas. I know being banished is rough on angels…” Dean reached out and laid a hand on Cas’ shoulder. The worry for his brother was evident, but Castiel was shocked that there was also worry and concern there for him as well.

“I… Yes. I’m fine, Dean,” he said and meant it. Dean was alive. He was definitely fine regardless of the banishment.

Dean nodded, squeezing Cas’ shoulder lightly. “Good. Listen, I know we got a lot of crap to deal with again, but I missed a chance earlier and I don’t want to miss it again. I fucked up and this is not how I wanted to do it, but I can’t be stupid anymore.”

Castiel knew his confusion must have been evident, but he tilted his head slightly as he regarded the hunter. “Dean… I don’t understand…”

Dean leaned in without speaking and pressed a firm, but brief kiss to his lips. Cas barely had time to process it before he was leaning away and speaking. “You and me… We have a lot to talk about when this is done. When Sam’s back and we deal with Mom being back. But we’re gonna sit down and finally hash all this crap out between us because I’m tired of hiding from it. From myself. If you want to talk about it, I mean. Just so we’re both on the same page.”

He stared at Dean for a long moment before giving himself a mental nudge. “Yes. Of course. I do want to talk about it. About us…?” It was a question meant more to ask if there was even an ‘us’ to talk about.

Dean nodded. “Yeah. About us. Soon.” There was an ‘us’ then. And Castiel felt the first timid stirrings of happiness building within him. There were other things they needed to focus on first though, Dean was right.

“Soon,” he agreed, and treasured the secret little smile Dean managed for him despite his worry for Sam before he left to find clothes for Mary.

Us. Soon. Castiel loved those words.

Almost as much as he loved Dean Winchester.


End file.
